


Fix it

by NihilismBot



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Jintrospection while Torna passes the braincell, M/M, Torna being a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: Some Jin introspection while he watches the Torna members.
Relationships: Lora/Shin | Jin (past), Metsu | Malos/Shin | Jin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Fix it

**Author's Note:**

> Written very quickly for Xenoblade 2's anniversary!

The interior of the Monoceros was dark as ever. The spacious interior and multitude of lights covering the walls seemed to do nothing to alleviate the gloomy interior. Though for all that the architecture of the ship was dreary, the people inhabiting it kept everything lively.

Jin watched as Patroka scolded Mikhail for some, likely inappropriate, comment. Akhos smiled and said something snide to Obrona who cackled in response, which only elicited more fury from Patroka. The long haired woman quickly called Perdido to her side to enhance her threatening posture. With no prompting, Cressidus came along to calm down the situation, though he only succeeded in further angering Patroka and amusing Akhos and Obrona. In her gleeful flight around the group, Obrona accidentally kicked Sever, who hissed and retreated away from the rambunctious crowd.

Another was watching the ensuing chaos. Two others: Nia and Dromarch. They were still new and unsure as to where they fit in with the group's dynamic. Nia laughed at the group's antics, occasionally saying something to her partner. Dromarch, for his part, was content to put a paw over his face and try to hide away from the second-hand embarrassment. Sever angrily flicked his tail at the large cat as he walked by. Dromarch's eyes widened at the rude gesture, but he quickly shook his head and refocused himself on Nia.

“They're all here because of you, you know,” a deep voice said from behind Jin. He had been aware of the other man's presence since his arrival but was content to maintain the silence as long as he was.

Jin shook his head. “Mikhail, maybe. The others are here for your plan.”

Malos crossed his arms and leaned against a wall. “A plan they're following because of you.”

“They all have their own reasons to be here.”

“Cut the crap, you know what I'm saying,” Malos rolled his eyes.

He did, but it was...burdensome to think of people being so devoted to him. Certainly Jin was the one who told them there was a place where they could be free, there was a way no one would have to suffer any more. But, that's all he did. He refused to be any more important than that.

It hurt to be relied on. A hurt he carried deep in his chest. A hurt he kept a monument to within their ship. A hurt that led him straight to a man he once tried to kill.

“If they're here for me, it's only for my voice, not my words. They would follow you just as easily.” Truthfully Jin doubted that, Malos didn't have the sort of charisma for leadership. Malos was strong, confident, determined, but mostly he was angry.

Angry at a man who taught him to hate the world. Angry at a world that kept Blades trapped in a cycle of endless suffering. Angry at a father that made the world.

In two quick strides, Malos was at Jin's side, close enough that their shoulders touched. “Take the compliment, I don't give them often,” Malos growled in annoyance.

Jin thought to protest again but decided against it. “Thank you.”

Malos playfully bumped his shoulder against Jin's. “Don't sound so happy,” he teased.

By this point, the new recruits had built up the courage to join the fray. Nia was happily chatting with Obrona and Akhos while ignoring the large commotion of Cressidus physically separating Patroka from Mikhail. Patroka tried to yell at Perdido for assistance, but he was content to chat with Dromach as though they were old friends.

“I'm here for you too.” The statement was so earnest that Jin almost didn't believe it had come from Malos. “The world is a disaster, I've always known that. But you, you used to believe in it, in people.” Malos spoke through gritted teeth as though the words were difficult to get out. “It shouldn't be a place where hope can die like that.”

Most of the time, the words that came from Malos seemed to have been put there by Amalthus. But there were times like this, where Malos so much sounded like a hurt child trying to do good but not knowing how. This was the Malos Jin had been drawn to.

Malos who lashed out because he knew nothing else, because he was born angry at a world he didn't yet know. And he wanted to fix it, to make it right, to make it fair. But how can something so broken be fixed? The world was built on cruelty, anything done to save it would forever have that taint.

“You... We... Blades deserve better than this.” Malos refused to make eye contact as he spoke.

It was easier to believe that was true when Jin excluded himself. **He** didn't deserve better. But Mikhail who was sold in to slavery and abandoned? He deserved better. Nia who tried dearly to save her sister and was ultimately used as a replacement? She deserved better. Patroka and Akhos who wanted to live a normal life among other people? They deserved better.

Jin, though, he deserved endless suffering. A coward who couldn't bare to challenge the status quo for his first Driver, who couldn't bare to leave his last. A weakling unable to save his country and unable to stop himself from falling for the man who destroyed it. He deserved a life of pain. This was the Architect's plan for defective Blades like himself.

“Hey, say something.” Malos' shook Jin from his self pity.

Trying to cover up his wandering mind, Jin put his hand over Malos'. “You're right. They don't deserve this endless cycle of love and loss.”

Malos was quick to switch to positions of their hands as though it mattered. “You don't either. Don't forget that.” He gave Jin's hand a squeeze.

Jin didn't say anything and would have again spiraled into the comfortable pit of self-loathing had Malos not spoken up again.

“You're strong, brave, capable. You bring everyone together and give them a reason to go on. I couldn't have built Torna without you and you know that. Don't count yourself out because it's easier. We all need you.” Malos looked into Jin's eyes. “ **I** need you.”

Cressidus had placed Patroka down on the ground again. Things must have calmed down between her and Mikhail as they were standing close. Akhos gave some remark to Obrona and Nia that had Patroka about to flair up again but the whole group was swiftly scolded by Sever who must have gotten lonely and returned at some point. Perdido and Dromarch calmly exchanged some words that had Sever hissing and quickly leaving the group once more even as they tried to explain themselves.

“She needed me too.” Jin half hoped his comment would be too quiet to hear.

Malos again squeezed Jin's hand. Perhaps a little more tightly than necessary. “She couldn't let you be free.”

Free. He knew Malos would let him leave the group, though he would probably be screaming the whole time, maybe that was freedom. He didn't have that option with Lora, not that he ever thought about leaving her side. Even in her death, he couldn't leave her.

A faint smile crossed his face. It was the same for Malos really. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving him.

Jin laced his fingers in Malos' hand. “We'll fix this.”

Malos smiled, a cocky grin as he tilt his head back slightly to appear a little taller. “We'll stop this.


End file.
